Warforged
Warforged Warforged are living constructs, made from a special combination of magic, steel, stone and fibrous materials, given life and made to serve. Originally created by the Psametes Empire, and designed to either stand a little taller than humans or a little shorter than halflings, warforged were made for a number of covert or overt missions, specially tailored by their Psametian creators to the needs of perspective clients. Personality It is important to note that while warforged do not truly have a gender, their creators do and thus all warforged are crafted under the guise of either a male or female persona. As time goes on, this artificial emotional imprint may wear off, but for the foreseeable future, all warforged refer themselves as either 'himself' or 'herself', never 'itself'. Physical Description Warforged are humanoids, with a plates of steel covering most of the surfaces of their bodies. Their eyes are usually faceted gemstones of any number of colors and while there is a mouth joint, providing warforged the capability of speech, there is no visible nose or ears (although warforged can smell, taste and hear just fine). Their solid, reinforced arms end in hands with only two fingers and a thumb. Likewise, their feet end in only two toes. When standing still, warforged can easily pass for metal statues or some of the smaller sized golems. It is only at their joints that one can find evidence of their true nature. The muscular structure that lies underneath their metal plates is made of thousands of tightly woven fibrous strands that flex and stretch, much in the same way organic muscle tissue does. Likewise, the mechanisms within a warforged do rely on some form of slightly viscous liquid to power these strands and massive damage can cause 'fluid loss', which is just as dangerous as blood loss to living beings. Relations Warforged are often solitary and extremely patient, which leads for very lonely existences for most. Occasionally, warforged will form strong friendships (literally brothers-in-arms) with members of other races, but that is on a case-by-case basis. Far more important than how warforged feel about others is how the outside world feels about them. Given that their very presence is a reminder of a conflict, most people do not like the warforged. Alignment Warforged are usually neutral or lawful neutral. While warforged can, and sometimes do, wrestle with matters of morality, most choose not to. Many will follow another's lead or take the path that is most likely to ensure their continued survival. Warforged Lands Warforged have lttle lands of their own, and can be found all over Zerim, serving as soldiers, guards, servants, or gladiators. Some have made lives for themselves and live in normal society. Others have turned to a life of crime, using their abilities in espionage to their advantage. The island of Zhekesh, located between Iachor and Ituval, was colonized by the warforged because it can barely sustain life. Magic The warforged as a race do not have one singular opinion on magic. Some hate magic and are fearful of it, while some embrace it and become wizards, although their lack of living tissue and/or blood means that warforged sorcerers do not exist. Religion Warforged are not often followers of any of the deities or churches. This is due to the fact that, to date, no warforged has even been seen or detected in the afterlife, nor has any undead warforged appeared. This gives rise to the claim that they do not actually have souls. However, since they can be raised or resurrected, it is believed by the more educated that they do have souls, just not those like most 'normal people'. Language Warforged speak common and usually psametian, as their creators. Names Warforged are a new enough race that they do not have a list of common names. For the most part, warforged take names that reflect the first thing that they are good at or the first skill they mastered. Adventurers Warforged make great adventurers and easily more than half their remaining population can call themselves some kind of hero or another. Given their stoic, steadfast nature, warforged are quick to trust those that treat them the same way, but conversely are just as dedicated in pursuing those that might betray them. Society Warforged were made for war and were, first and foremost, soldiers. Raised from the moment of their creation to follow orders and perfect military tactics, warforged fit better, culturally, in a wartime barracks than in a peacetime tavern. Given their lack of common social norms, it is typical for a warforged to refer to things, people and ideas with military equivalents rather than regular expressions. Living children are often referred as cadets; shop owners and employers are referred to as commanders and what should be friendly competitions can easily be seen as enemy engagements if warforged are not specifically told it is a training exercise. However, it is important to know that the freedom granted to all warforged is just a concept so new, so alien, that many are having a hard time understanding what to do with it. It is from this confusion that many warforged become adventurers, seeking danger and combat that is more familiar, more comfortable, than spending days on end, doing the same job with the same group of people working with the same set of laws and rules that everyone, but the warforged, seems to automatically know. Warforged Racial Trait · Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma · '''Size: '''Medium Size or Small Size. Once chosen, this size cannot be changed. o Those that choose to be Small Size get the standard +1 size bonus to hit and armor class and -1 penalty to CMB and CMD. o Those that choose to be Medium Size do not get any size bonuses or penalties. · '''Type: '''Humanoid (Living Construct Subtype) · '''Base Speed: 30' for both Medium and Small. · Languages: Common, Psametian. Warforged can learn any other language · 'Construction Metabolism: '''Warforged have the following alterations to a normal humanoid's natural processes o Warforged do not need to eat, breathe or sleep, but do need to rest for 8 hours to regain spells or similar abilities. o Warforged do not heal hit points or attribute damage naturally, but can be repaired with use of the Craft skill or with effects that repair constructs. Repairs made with the Craft skill take 8 hours and a warforged repair kit. The amount of hit point damage repaired per check is the result of the Craft check -15. Repairing a point of attribute damage requires 8 hours and a Craft check, DC 25. Repairing both hit point damage and one point of ability damage can done during the same 8 hour period, but still requires two different checks. Appropriate Craft skills include armorsmithing, blacksmithing, gemcutting and sculpting. A conscious warforged can repair itself. o All applications of the Heal skill while used on a warforged are replaced with an appropriate Craft skill. o Spells from the conjuration (healing) subschool or supernatural abilities that duplicate them are only half as effective, rounded down. o Warforged are not capable of procreation, having to rely on a ''Lifeforge to create new warforged. o Warforged do not change size or appearance naturally over time. · '''Construct Mind: '''Warforged get a +2 racial bonus to resist mind-affecting and stunning effects and are immune to paralysis and sleep effects. · '''Construct Resistance: '''Warforged get a +2 racial bonus to resist disease, death effects, energy drain, exhaustion, fatigue, nausea, poison and sicken effects as well as stabilization checks and checks to remove negative levels. · Natural Plating: Warforged have a metal plating that provides them with a +2 natural armor bonus to AC. Warforged can still wear normal armor as can other races, however this plating also counts as metal for the purposes of a druid's armor limitation. Warforged can be targeted by spells, powers and effects that affect objects made from metal, stone and wood.